Change in Plan
by kazuko59
Summary: Set during episode 2. Noriko had decided to add a bit of fun to Yumeto's plan without telling him. But Yumeto was not until the last bit pleased. Especially if it concerns a certain junior high student...


I was re-watching Hidarime Tantei EYE after I watched the drama series making when I got this idea. You may as well see this as the event before Izzu-chan's 'Gift'. (Izzu : I hope you're not offended with the name nor the words there^^)

* * *

"Change in Plan"

xxx

Yumeto examined the picture in his hands with great interest. It's only the copy of the original and the pictures also had been converted smaller so they could fit into one piece of paper. But well, it's certainly better than nothing. Really, that kid sure was good. Despite the fact that the boy only saw the kidnapper for a few seconds, he could remember how they looked and even recreated them on a piece of paper.

Wonder how long was it since he last saw his little brother's drawings.

Yumeto chuckled lightly and stood up before heading to the photo copy machine. He glanced at his wrist watch. _Ainosuke should be at the dock by now._

He put the papers into the machine and pressed the copy button, just a second before he heard the phone rang and Detective Fukuchi's voice from in front of the room.

"Fukuchi here. What? You lost sight of him?"

That caught Yumeto's attention.

"Follow the transmitter then."

Then the sound of the phone being put down.

"Can you please go and tell the boss the situation?"

What's happening here? This was not in his plan. Why was Ainosuke running out of polices' watch? Has Noriko– Then it drowned into him. _Noriko…_

The woman had indeed shown a tendency to play around with his brother. Not to mention the occasional talk about killing his little brother to prevent him disturbing their crime plans. He really needed to talk to her right now. He had to make thing clear to her. But first, he had to make sure that the police found his brother again.

He made his way to where Detective Fukuchi sat.

"Detective Fukuchi, I'm sorry but there's something I was wondering about."

xxx

Noriko watched in amusement as she drove the car, following the desperate boy. She had made him running around the city for the past hour and she would surely made it last even longer. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Don't think that only because you are his little brother I will go easy on you."

The smile faded, replaced by a grim and dangerous expression. She would be lying if she said that the boy was useless. In fact, it was the exact opposite. The kid was smart, she knew it. With Yumeto as his older brother, how could he not? And that was exactly why she needed to get rid of him.

She had been pestering Yumeto to take action. But he always reasoned that he couldn't since it would attract unnecessary attention towards them. The death of someone just a few weeks after his brother's death was something that wouldn't get unnoticed. Moreover after what the kid did three months ago. Instead of killing the boy, apparently Yumeto had decided to keep a close eye on him through Yoshida. And lately, Yosida, too, was kind of protective over the boy.

The thought just made her felt that she needed to do something about this soon. If the kid could even softened Yoshida's heart, then this was something that couldn't be taken lightly. If neither Yumeto nor Yoshida were willing to take action, then she would. And this event would be a great opportunity.

May be if she could make the kid exhausted by all this running and made it looked like an accident–

Her thought was cut by her cell phone ringing. The car stopped as she stepped on the break and reached out to her cell phone. She frowned when she saw the caller ID and answered it.

"_What do you think you are doing?"_

Noriko's frown grew deeper upon hearing her leader's angered voice from the other line.

"_I clearly told you that all you need to do is to get Ainosuke to the dock. Why did you make him go out of the police's watch?"_

Noriko raised her eyebrow before smiling.

"Well, Yumeto-kun, I've decided to make things even more fun for your cute little brother. Giving him instruction to go straight to the dock will be boring. So I came up with my own little plan."

"_Whatever you did, it ruined my plan. Now the police will think that Ainosuke hid the money somewhere instead of thinking that it disappeared mysteriously, with him went out of their sight. Just get him to the dock. I've given them hint about his whereabouts. I'll think of something to cover this up."_

And with that, the connection ended.

Noriko looked at her cell phone grimly. So in the end, all of this was about his brother after all. She stared at the running figure of the very person they were arguing about. Tanaka Ainosuke, he might be Yumeto's greatest weakness. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, she still could see his affection towards the kid.

Noriko reluctantly flipped her phone open and dialed the boy's number just as she saw him leaning heavily against the fence of the bridge.

Guess it's time to end her game of tag.

xxx

Yumeto let out a sigh as he put his cell phone back into his pocket and headed to the door. The rooftop was the safest place to make a phone call without having someone heard him. And definitely a place where he always went to make an important phone call.

He was walking back into the investigation room. If someone saw him right now, they probably saw a calm police officer. But what was in his mind, none of them knew. And so none of them knew how anxious he was right now.

Noriko... Sure hated Ainosuke a lot. He would need to think of something to get her unnecessary attention off his little brother.

But that could wait.

Right now, he needed to think how to get Ainosuke off the suspicion of working with the kidnappers. When the money was gone, Detective Fukuchi would surely asked Kato to bring Ainosuke to the police station for interrogation.

He chuckled lightly.

"You seem to always manage to get yourself into trouble, Ainosuke. What will happen to you if I'm not interfering?"

He felt a pang in his heart like every time he thought of his little brother. After all that happened, he still could not free himself from the big brother role for Ainosuke. Even if only from the shadows, he had always watched over his brother. He still is right now, and will always do.

Yumeto opened the door and walked into the investigation room, closing the door behind him.

Well, Fukuchi did mention about him having a pressing matter just a few minutes away from now. That meant, Ainosuke would have to wait in the interrogation room by himself. That would be a perfect opportunity to confront him.

Yumeto smiled to himself.

May be, he would pay a visit to his most favorite person in the world.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this, okay? Thx for reading^^


End file.
